listfandomcom-20200216-history
Angewomon
Group: Angel - Level: Ultimate - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm Angewomon is the Digivolved form of Gatomon. Originally, Gatomon had been one of Myotismon's minions in his assault on the real world and his search for the Eighth Child, but thanks to Wizardmon, she was able to remember that she was in fact destined to be the Digimon of the Eighth Child, who was in factKari Kamiya, the little sister of Tai Kamiya, the leader of the DigiDestined. When Kari obtained her Digivice and Tag and Crest, Gatomon was able to Digivolve into Angewomon, and used her Celestial Arrow attack to destroy Myotismon. When Myotismon returned as VenomMyotismon, Angewomon directed her attack at Tai, as per the requirements of a prophecy uncovered by Gennai, allowing Agumon to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon, who, along with MetalGarurumon, went on to beat VenomMyotismon. Gatomon then went back to the DigiWorld with Kari and the other kids, and Digivolved to Angewomon whenever Kari was in peril, protecting her against Puppetmon and his mansion, WaruMonzaemon, Machinedramon, and went one-on-one with LadyDevimon. She was transformed into a key chain by Piedmon, and then restored by MagnaAngemon, and helped in the battle against the 'Vilemon'and then Apocalymon. Gatomon lost the ability to Digivolve into Angewomon in May 2000,, when each of the DigiDestined had to give up the powers associated with their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the DigiWorld, at one point, Kari found herself drawn into a strange third dimension - the World of Darkness - where a group of supposed Digimon calling themselves Scubamon asked her free them from Dark Spirals they said the Emperor had put on them. However, an Airdramon then attacked, but T.K., Patamon and Gatomon arrived through a portal to fight it. Pegasusmon destroyed the Control Spirenearby, and then, a beam of pink light shot down from the heavens. Gatomon leapt into the beam, and was temporarily powered up enough to Digivolve into Angewomon. Angewomon destroyed the Airdramon with her Heaven's Charm attack, then freed the Scubamon from the Spirals. However, the "Scubamon" - who were not really Digimon (see their own entry for information) - turned on Kari, and tried to take her to their undersea kingdom. Angewomon saw them off, and then she carried Kari back through the portal to Earth. When she reverted to Gatomon (off-screen), she no longer had the power to Digivolve back into Angewomon. Regardless, at an undefined point in time between the discovery of the Digi-Egg of Friendshipand the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Angewomon appeared to battle Kokomon, the rogue Digimon partner of Willis, a DigiDestined from America. Kokomon, in his Mega form of Kerpymon, had already defeated the other Armour Digimon, but Angemon and Angewomon arrived to help in the battle. Realising they alone did not have the strength to defeat Kokomon, they called upon all their energy, and Digivolved into their own Mega stages. Angewomon Digivolved to Magnadramon, and released the Digi-Egg of Destiny (see Golden Digi-Eggs) before being cut down by Kokomon and reverted to Gatomon. Kokomon was subsequently defeated by Magnamon and Rapidmon (Note that this appearance, which occurred in "Digimon: The Movie" is actually supposed to be out of continuity with the rest of the series, but was shoe-horned in by the American translators, and must be included here. However, take note that Angewomon's ability to Digivolve to Magnadramon is solely confined to the movie, and does not impact on the rest of the series. The fact that it is out of continuity is explanation as to why Angewomon is able to appear when Gatomon has lost the ability to go Ultimate). Some time later, Gennai was able to give all the original eight Digimon a power boost with Azulongmon's Digi-Core, restoring their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. Angewomon and MegaKabuterimonthen went with Kari and Izzy to China, as the other DigiDestined headed off to other spots around the world to round up rogue Digimon, where they met the Poi Brothers, and then had help from them and their Digimon in getting another group of Digimon across the India/China border. Angewomon and Kari returned to Odaiba to meet up with the other DigiDestined, only to discover that an evil Digimon named Daemon had come to Earth with his minions in search of Ken and the Dark Spore within him. Angewomon and the other Ultimates battled SkullSatamon, but he defeated them all. In order to give Imperialdramon the power to defeat him, Gatomon and the other original Digimon gave up the power to go Ultimate once more, which Imperialdramon used to Mode Change to Fighter Mode and destroy SkullSatamon. When they were trapped in the dream dimension of MaloMyotismon. Kari and the other DigiDestined used the mystic nature of the dimension to make their dreams come true, and Gatomon separated into all her forms - Gatomon, Angewomon, Nefertimon and Silphymon joined with all the other stages to battle MaloMyotismon, but when he crossed the border to the DigiWorld, only the "real" incarnation of Gatomon could cross over, and so Silphymon went across, while the Angewomon avatar faded away. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon four years beforehand, Angewomon and Angemon aided Omnimon in battling him once more. The two angels seized the villain, holding him so Omnimon could destroy him. However, he lived on as millions of Kuramon, which entered the real world and became Armageddemon, who was destroyed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Strangely, in this adventure, Angewomon was animated many times larger than her normal size. Also, given that Agumon and Gabumon were able to form Omnimon, and that Gatomon was able to become Angewomon, it's evident that the Digimon's power to Digivolve to Ultimate and beyond has been restored at this point. Angewomon first appears in "Wizardmon's Gift." Her voice is supplied by Edie Mirman. Name: Derived from the English word, "angel," and the "wo" is from "woman." Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters